Hallohate
'Hallohate '''is the seventh episode of Livin' With The Squid. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squilvia (cameo) *Matthew (''Matthew's Adventures) *Eugene H. Krabs (Matthew's Adventures) *Pearl Krabs (Matthew's Adventures) Plot In an attempt to cease Squidward's hate for Halloween, SpongeBob casts a spell that will raise the dead. Story Squidward had been in his room, on his laptop, when SpongeBob burst in happily. "Hey Squidward! Haunty Halloween!" SpongeBob said, a grin on his face. "Haunty isn't a real world," Squidward said, a deadpan expression on his face. "Oh, come on! Get off that laptop and get into the Halloween spirit!" SpongeBob said. "I'm not getting off my laptop, I'm illegally downloading episodes of Leader Plankton!," Squidward said. "Illegally downloading episodes of Leader Plankton!? Isn't that illegal?" SpongeBob asked. "No," Squidward lied. It's Halloween night And Squidward has to spend the haunted holiday '' ''With neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick It won't be good Something's gonna backfire '' ''And well now let's just say It couldn't have gotten any worse! SpongeBob walked into Patrick's room. "I can't believe it, Patrick! Squidward hates halloween! Let's see if there's anything in your secret lair that'll change that," SpongeBob said, moving Patrick's bed out of the way to reveal a giant gap into the floor. SpongeBob and Patrick jumped down into the gap. SpongeBob then picked up a spell book, look through it. "Look, Patrick! Here's a spell to raise the dead! Maybe this'll get Squidward into the Halloween spirit! Okay, let me just enchant the enchantation. Zombies, zombies, arise from your graves, don't go back to sleep until the night ends," SpongeBob said. "Well, that's dumb. The zombies aren't sleeping, they're dead," said Patrick, crossing his arms. "Well, nothing happened. What a rip-off," SpongeBob said, throwing the book away and climbing back up to Patrick's room with a ladder, along with Patrick. "Patrick, you really gotta work on your book choices," SpongeBob said. "Well, I'm not reading anything Squidward likes. He has an obsession with Red Mist ''and that fanfic is horrible," Patrick said, crossing his arms. SpongeBob rolled his eyes when suddenly he heard Squidward shouting. "GAH! ZOMBIES!" Squidward shouted off-screen. "Squidward!" SpongeBob shouted and ran into the living room along with Patrick. The wall had been smashed down and zombies were approaching Squidward. "Don't worry, Squidward! I'll save you!" shouted SpongeBob, throwing a knife into the heart of the zombie closet to Squidward, but it didn't do anything. "SpongeBob, you idiot! You can't kill a zombie! They're already dead!" Squidward shouted before being bitten one of the zombies. This soon caused him to transform into a zombie. "Gah! Squidward! Well, if we can't kill them, I guess we'll have to defeat them with the power of love!" SpongeBob stated. "I'm on it!" Patrick said, grabbing a female zombie and making out with it. This soon caused Patrick to turn into a zombie as well. "Pft, you guys are amateurs. Defeating zombies with the power of love. That'll never work," scoffed Squilvia, rolling her eyes. "Well, what would you suggest?" SpongeBob asked? "I'd suggest defeating them with the power of lust!" Squilvia grinned, sliding next to one of the male zombies. "Wanna feel inside my meat bag?" Squilvia asked in a sensual tone. The zombie backed up and then quickly began running away. SpongeBob glanced at his watch. "Well, Halloween's going to be over in one minute and we wasted it all fighting zombies," SpongeBob sighed. Soon, the zombie faded away, except for Squidward and Patrick, who reverted back to normal. "GAH! Another zombie!" Patrick gasped, pointing at Squilvia, and quickly knocked her out with a wooden baseball bat. Matthew's Adventures (Zombie Kid) Matthew, now a zombie, quickly arose from the ground. "Wow! An undead human child that's the size of a sponge! This'll make a great attraction for the Krusty Krab!" Eugene grinned, grabbing Matthew and bringing him to his house. "Dad, what the heck is that?" Pearl asked. "He's the newest attraction for the Krusty Krab! Check it out!" he grinned, showing her a poster that said 'Zombie Kid' on it. "Dad, you just took the title card of a Leader Plankton! episode and spray painted the word 'kid' on it," Pearl said, crossing her arms. "I know, isn't it great?" Eugene asked. "MUST BITE PEOPLE FOR NO REASON!" Matthew shouted and quickly bit Eugene and Pearl, transforming them into zombies. "Brains..." Pearl murmured. "Money..." Eugene murmured. Hallohate Ending "So, Squidward. What's your opinion on Halloween now? Do you love it just as much as I do?" SpongeBob asked, grinning. "No, I hate it even more than I ever did," Squidward said, crossing his arms. Trivia *This is the first holiday special. **This is the first Halloween special. *This is the first episode to feature a ''Matthew's Adventures ''short. *Leader Plankton!'', Travis' other spin-off series, is mentioned in this episode. Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:2014 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Specials Category:Pineapple Entertainment